A change of Depths, an AU ending
by MikeLima777
Summary: A slightly different ending to "Depths." What if there was a fifth person who knew about the ruse? Spitfire and Slight Chalant. One-shot.


Here is my idea of slightly different ending where there was one more person who was in on the plan.

All characters and the show Young Justice are all owned their respective creators.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE

March 20, 03:58 ET

It was a gloomy mood that had descended in the cave, as most of the Team and a few League members gathered to mourn the loss of one of the original members of the Team, Artemis. Many were still in shock, but a few were now having to deal with the realization that the blonde archer was no more.

M'gaan huddled by herself on the couch, Kon-El looking in regret at his ex-girlfriend who was comforted by a relative as she sobbed. Superboy lowered his head. He glanced at Mal and Karen who approached him

"We'll find La'gaan, and Kaldur." He softly said.

"No doubt. Where are Nightwing and Zatanna? They should be here," asked Mal, bitterness in his voice.

Superboy replied, "They went to tell Wally..."

Mal and Karen looked at each other with worried expressions.

* * *

BLUDHAVEN

March 20, 04:00 ET

"We'll laugh about this someday..." Dick muttered softly, looking at the holographic copy of the photo he took with Artemis on her first day at Gotham Academy. He felt a hand softly touch his arm and looked at the beautiful woman standing by his side.

Zee was currently dressed in a long black coat over her outfit, having come on short notice. They nodded seriously with each other as they waited for the others.

Zatanna and Dick were still close friends despite her joining the Justice League as a full time member, and their relationship was still on and off. A few years back, Dick had finally revealed his identity to Zee and she promised not to tell anyone else, aside from Wally, that she knew.

They heard some noise deeper inside the warehouse, clattering and footsteps. It was almost time.

"Wally?"

A familiar hard voice curtly said, "No." Soon, the armored, imposing form of Kaldur'rum stepped out of the shadows, his face as grim as ever. The former member of the Team glanced at Nightwing and Zatanna before more footsteps were heard. Kaldur looked behind him.

Down the corridor, Wally stepped out, his face showing no emotion, hands deep in the pockets of his jacket.

Finally a fifth hooded figure stepped out behind Wally. She stepped in front before revealing herself as the heroine who was supposedly deceased just over six and a half hours ago. Her blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail, Artemis was looking rather well for a "dead" woman.

"I take it our ruse was successful?" Kaldur asked.

"Almost too successful. The Team is in mourning," answered Nightwing.

"The League is devastated," Zatanna followed, "everyone is still in shock. Rocket and Green Arrow didn't take the news well."

"They may never forgive us." Nightwing concluded.

"And still only we five know the secret?" asked Kaldur.

"This secret and the other," Nightwing began.

"That you've been under deep cover within Black Manta's organization since leaving the Team," Zatanna continued, "How'd it go on that end?"

"Successful as well," Kaldur answered. "I've proven my loyalty to my biological father; he is moving me up the ladder, bringing me closer to the Light, and their unknown partner."

"Not without cost, Kaldur," Zatanna commented.

"The comsat wasn't supposed to be destroyed, and La'gaan definitely wasn't supposed to be captured," Nightwing added.

"It was the only way to save his life and maintain my cover," Kaldur responded.

"I'm not blaming you." Nightwing , placing a hand on Kaldur's armored shoulder. "I know you have forced to make impossible decision like choosing to save the Kroloteans on Malina Island..."

"Or saving my friends," Kaldur replied, "and I will find a way to help La'gaan. You have my word," he vowed.

"So what now?" asked Artemis, holding hands with Wally.

Zatanna passed a necklace with a gold diamond attached to Nightwing, who placed it around Artemis's neck.

"Uh, Dude, why are you giving bling to my dead girlfriend?" Asked Wally.

Nightwing replied, "Glamour charm, courtesy of Zee. Physio...um..."

"Physio-morphic spell," Zatanna corrected. "I had to finish it in half the time it normally takes."

"Yeah, you said it backwards," he replied.

Wally stepped forward to look at Artemis. "Wow," deadpanned Wally, "you look... exactly the same."

"To the five of us, and only us." Zatanna replied, "But to everyone else, you are an entirely different person."

"The more impressive thing is how Zee managed to finish it so quickly. I've heard of these things and they take a very long time to create." Artemis commented.

"Let's just say I encouraged her to complete it faster," Nightwing replied, glancing briefly at Zatanna.

Zatanna blushed slightly.

"Dog," Wally briefly joked, nudging Dick's arm.

"It's time," Kaldur warned.

Wally and Artemis hugged each other and shared a kiss, with Artemis to leave with Kaldur afterwards. Zatanna gave a hug to Artemis as well, with Zatanna asking her friend to be safe.

Soon, Wally, Zatanna, and Dick were on the top of one of the buildings near the docks, and watched as a Manta submarine surfaced at the pier where Kaldur and Artemis stood waiting. The two entered the submarine and it quickly slipped below the waves.

"We're through the hard point, they're in." Dick observed.

Wally scoffed. "Who are you kidding? It only gets more dangerous from here." He bluntly retorted.


End file.
